Vida de gatos
by Princess Of Devil
Summary: ¿La vida de gatos es tan sencilla como parece? / Basada en canción


— Naruto ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto un joven gato de pelo café a su amigo viendo cómo se iba por una calle-

— Solo iré a ver a Sakura-chan. Kiba –Respondió el joven gato sin darse vuelta, siguiendo su camino.-

— ¡Vuelve pronto! Ya va a ser de noche –le comento y el rubio asintió sin darse vuelta-

Kiba solo negó con la cabeza aburrido de lo terco que podía ser el rubio. Sakura era una gata de casa, no una callejera como ellos. Era más que evidente que Naruto nunca tendría oportunidad con ella.

Naruto caminaba por las calles del vecindario buscando una casa en específico. Llego a una casa donde decía ''Uchiha'' y sonrío alegremente. Salto a un árbol que tenía enfrente una gran habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se ve a un joven pelinegro y a una hermosa gata de pelo rosa.

— Bueno Sakura. Me voy –comento el pelinegro saliendo por la puerta.-

Sakura asintió y se acomodó en la cama de su dueño, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormir. Pero como uno en esta vida casi nunca obtienes lo que quiere, sintió una presencia afuera de su ventana.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio unos ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Suspiro pesadamente, se levantó y abrió la ventana sin sorprenderse de que Naruto, ese molesto callejero estuviera en su ventana.

— Buenas noches Sakura-chan! –saludo el rubio moviendo su pie en señal de saludo, cosa que Sakura no devolvió. Intento entrar a la habitación pero Sakura inmediatamente lo paro con un golpe- ¡Sakura-chan! –gimoteo el rubio-

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? –pregunto Sakura mirando seriamente al rubio-

—Vine a ver y mira la luna –Apunto la luna y Sakura la miro, notando que era luna llena. Después miro a Naruto- En esta hermosa noche de luna llena ¿No te encantaría jugar conmigo?

— No –Naruto callo de espalda y suspiro profundamente lamentado lo terca que podía ser la gata-

— Sakura-chan, la vida de gato solo se vive una vez. Por eso hay que vivirla con plenitud. –Sakura frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que Naruto notara su collar- Vaya. Ese collar que llevas en el cuello… ¡Déjame morderlo y desgastarlo!

El rubio intento tomar el collar de Sakura pero esta otra vez de un golpe lo alejo.

— Sakura-chan! –Gimoteo otra vez Naruto- Bueno Sakura-chan. Para ti ser una gata de casa es lo mejor ¿no? –Sakura asintió extrañada por la pregunta- Bueno ¡Yo te mostrare que no!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ser un gato libre es lo mejor. –Sonrío Naruto acomodándose en la rama del árbol-

— Naruto –se acomodó Sakura en la ventana- Dame razones para creerte.

— Robar ramen y ¡No sabes lo divertido que es perseguir palomas! –Naruto se acomodó más a la rama-Cuando la gente trabaja es divertido verlos mientras que yo estoy de vago en el techo comiendo ramen

— Idiota –susurro Sakura por las idioteces que le decía Naruto-

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te presente a mis amigos?

Sakura asintió molesta recordando a los amigos de Naruto o como les puso ella el vago y al fastidioso.

— Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

— Bueno ellos también son callejeros….

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio mirando las estrellas. El rubio por su hiperactividad no aguando mucho el silencio, parándose bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura le ofreció su mano Sakura por supuesto lo miro extrañada

— Sakura-chan! ¡Salta de esa ventana y escapémonos! –Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa brillante que se le quito al ver a Sakura con una venita en la frente-

— Eres solo un gato callejero despreocupado y pervertido ¿Por qué quería escapar yo contigo? –pregunto mirándolo indiferente-

— Porque….-Sakura lo interrumpió antes de continuar-

— Eres muy bueno con las palabras –se sonrojo un poco mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa de felicidad- Pero, no soy tan tonta como creer – Sakura noto como Naruto estaba distraído y le cerró la ventana en plena cara-

— Sakura-chan! ¡Abre!

Sakura no quería mirar a la cara a Naruto, estaba molesta por las, según ellas, idioteces que decía. Se dejó caer en la pared y quiso hablarle así a Naruto ignorando sus suplicas.

— Como tu dijiste –comenzó a hablar denuedo- La vida de un gato solo se vive una vez. Por eso es que yo permanezco aquí.

— ¡Pero ese lugar es aburrido! –Gimoteo el rubio pegado a la ventana para escuchar mejor a la pelirrosa.-

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –grito y volvió a suspirar abriendo la ventana provocando que el rubio se cayera – Idiota –murmuro y espero que Naruto subiera- Naruto...-llamo la atención del rubio y tomo su collar- ¿Entiendes el significado de este collar? –Naruto negó con la cabeza- Tú nunca entiendes nada

— Sakura-chan! –Gimoteo otra vez el rubio- Si me quieres decir que por ese estúpido collar eres gatas de casa ¡Entonces quítatelo! –propuso el rubio pero la gata rosa lo miro con una mirada que mata que lo hizo quedarse callado.

— Soy una gata elegante, Naruto –La ojijade miro al rubio con una mirada indiferente.-

— ¿Y?

— Si tú comes ramen. Yo como deliciosa comida. Si tu duermes en un frio techo o en una incómoda rama. Yo duermo en una suave cama –dijo con una arrogante voz que hizo que Naruto la mirara con una gota en la cabeza.-

— Sakura-chan es demasiado arrogante y un poco creída –pensó Naruto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Unos gatos, amigos de Naruto que pasan por ese lugar, escucharon lo que decía la chica y se preguntaron. Como Naruto podía gustar de una chica así.

Naruto pensó que la vida de la pelirrosa no podía ser tan perfecta como ella decir, es decir, tenía que tener algo que no le gustaba.

— Debe haber algo que no te guste –comento e rubio mirándola, Sakura se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza avergonzada y un poco sonrojada. Naruto se dio cuenta de esa acción- ¡Sabía que había algo no te gusta! –Chillo el rubio feliz pero a cambio tuvo un golpe de Sakura- ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Ca-Cállate! –bravo Sakura mirando al suelo sonrojada y avergonzada-

¿¡Que había algo que no le gustaba! ¡Por supuesto! ¡No era de hierro! Y eso era bañarse, no le gustaba mucho eso ¡Se supone que los gatos no se bañan! ¡Y ella tenía que bañarse todos los días! ''Mi amo es cruel'' pensó Sakura gimoteando en su mente.

-Por-por supuesto que tengo algo que no me guste. –Admitió Sakura, Naruto la miro sorprendido, no creyó que Sakura lo admitiera.- No me gusta mucho ducharme, pero igual me ducho todos los días.

Sakura espero que Naruto se riera por esa tan estúpida confesión pero este se mantenía serio mirando la luna. La pelirrosa se extrañó por esta acción y vio la luna.

- ¿Por qué te bañas todos los días? ¡Eso es inugato para un gato! –chillo Naruto con su mirada totalmente molesta-

— Cállate. Como sea, compara mi vida con la tuya, ¿Quién te protege a ti? Un día puedes ser atropellado por un auto –suspiro y tanto ella como Naruto se imaginaron la escena, El rubio puso una cara de terror pero la pelirrosa lo pensó un poco- Pero, No estaría mal –susurro pero para desgracia del rubio el escucho-

— ¡Sakura-chan! –gimoteo el rubio al ver que ella lo rechazaba de formas tan crueles pero lo pensó un poco y sonrió encantando, no, no era masoquista solo le gustaban las chicas difíciles- Sakura-chan, tu lado tsundere también en genial –sonrió el rubio como todo príncipe encantador haciendo que Sakura lo mire confundida- eso me hace amarte cada vez mas

Sakura se sorprendió por tan de repente confesión pero en vez de golpearlo solo sonrió.

— ¡Qué gran honestidad tienes! Pero no podrás en mi corazón entrar baka –el rubio bajo la cabeza totalmente decepcionado cosa que a Sakura sorprendió.-

La pequeña gatita pelirrosa le estaba haciendo perder un poco la cabeza ¿¡Que tenía que hacer para que ella se enamorada del!, pero aún no se dejaba vencer ¡El conquistaría a Sakura-chan como sea!

— Mi sueño…-comenzó a relatar el rubio bajo la mirada aburrida de Sakura ¿¡Es que este estúpido gato no se cansaba nunca!- es poder salir de esta ciudad, ir a un lugar lejano y poder comer ramen y ver las auroras con estos ojos, pero –para un poco y miro a la pelirrosa- ¿Sabes que sería lo mejor de eso Sakura-chan? –pregunto totalmente serio que Sakura se sorprendió al verlo así-

— No –pregunto un poco sonrojada-

— Que tu estuvieras hay –un incómodo silencio se puso en el ambiente, el viento corría y ambos se miraban a los ojos, mas Sakura no lo soporto y bajo la mirada. Naruto lo tomo como un nuevo rechazo y suspiro.- Parece que es un sueño totalmente imposible.

De nuevo el silencio volvió, Sakura no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida o desde que conocía a Naruto se sintió mal por rechazarlo así. Pero él tenía que entender!

— Cambiar la vida de alguien no están fácil, Naruto –murmuro Sakura tras un largo silencio.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, ¿Le estaba dando una justificación de su rechazo?, eso era extraño

Sakura sabía que no era tan fácil, en ese lugar tenía una familia y un chico que no podía dejarlo solo.

— Y el chico que cuida de mí no puedo dejarlo solo –pensó rápidamente en su dueño no notando que Naruto se puso celoso al escuchar 'Chico''.

— ¿¡Quien! ¿¡Quien! –Bufo Naruto mirándola haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y le pegara un golpe-

— ¡Cállate!

Sakura siguió diciendo le cosas a Naruto sobre por qué no podía estar con él, etc. Pero el rubio no le hacía caso por estar mirando un balón que estaba boteando por ahí.

— ''Bueno, ya vi a Sakura-chan'' –pensó parándose despidiéndose de Sakura-

— ¡Hey espera! ¿Ya te vas? –le grito a Naruto cosa que el asintió- ¡Espera un segundo! –Naruto dejo de caminar y miro curioso a la ojijade que bajo un poco la mirada sonrojada-¿Estaría bien si mañana regresas? Te estaré esperando –solo dios sabe cuánto le costaron decir esas palabras-

— Esta bien, ya volví –respondió Naruto al lado de ella… -

¿¡Espera! Cuando demonios el llego a su lado, no lo sintió llegar.

— ¡Oh Sakura-chan tú también me amas! –abrazo a Sakura restregando su cara con la de ella.-

Sakura sacando de nuevo su carácter Tsundere lo trato de alejar, pero claro esta vez no con golpes.

— ¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! – Chillaba Sakura tratando de quitárselo de encima pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo-

— ¡Oh! ¡Sakura-chan se ve tan linda de tsundere!

— CALLATEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
